La durée de vie des jeux vidéos : Introduction
Bonjour à tous. Il y a quelques temps, j’ai commencé à écrire un billet consacré au genre du roguelike, avec comme objectif de présenter le genre, et d’expliquer en quoi des éléments tirés de ce genre vidéoludique peuvent se retrouver dans pratiquement l’intégralité des jeux. En faisant les recherches nécessaires à ce billet, et en commençant à l’écrire s’est dégagée une autre question bien plus intéressante à mon sens, celle de la rejouabilité d’un jeu vidéo et de la durée de vie du jeu vidéo. Je vais ainsi m'aatacher à présenter dans ce billet quelques éléments phares de ces notions, pour me permettre éventuellement d'ici quelques temps à m'attacher plus en profondeur à certaines particuliarités intéressantes. Plusieurs fins Un premier type d'astuce utilisée par un créateur de jeux vidéos pour allonger la durée de vie du jeu est de faire varier les fins possibles de l’histoire. Ce procédé possède un double avantage : d’une part il allonge la durée de vie du jeu, et d’autre part il améliore le lien entre le jeu et le joueur. Avec de multiples fins, il ne s’agit plus seulement d’assister à une sorte de film dont on serait l’un des acteurs tout en ayant des étapes strictes à respecter, le jeu va au-delà de tout ça, et le joueur, par ses actions, a une influence réelle sur l’univers qu’il découvre. Ensuite, selon sa fin, celui-ci pourra ressentir des remords quant à ses choix, et pourra décider de rejouer, pour voir ce qu’il se serait passé s’il avait fait d’autres choix. On citera comme exemple les différentes fins de Life is Strange''Life is Strange'' (jeu épisodique), développé par Dontnod Entertainment, édité par Square Enix, sortie initiale le 29 janvier 2015, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360. Site officiel., ou encore celles d’Undertale''Undertale'', développé et édité par Toby Fox, sorti le 15 septembre 2015, disponible en anglais sur Steam. Site officiel, Wiki, patch français disponible ici.. Ces deux jeux présentent tous les deux des fins différentes en fonction des choix du joueur, mais cette multiplicité des fins est traitée de manière extrêmement différente. Ainsi, les fins de Life is Strange reposent principalement sur un choix crucial en fin de jeu, malgré la somme astronomique de choix proposés au joueur au cours du jeu. Undertale, de son côté, offre au joueur une fin en accord avec toute l’expérience de jeu, et plus fort encore, sans jamais le montrer clairement. Là où Life is Strange donne une illusion de choix durant tout le jeu, avant de réduire toute l’accumulation de décisions prises à néant, dans Undertale, le choix est partout. Certes, la fin de Life is Strange ne forcera pas particulièrement à rejouer le jeu, contrairement à Undertale qui nécessite de refaire l’intégralité du jeu pour obtenir une autre fin, mais Life is Strange s’en sort par la multitude de choix qu’il offre au cours de l’expérience qui est offerte au joueur. Ainsi, les événements qui suivront chaque choix sont comme de mini-fins, que le joueur pourra vouloir explorer. De plus, Life is Strange possède une autre élément récurrent concernant la rejouabilité d’un jeu : les objets collectables. Objets collectables Il s’agit ici d’objets, la plupart du temps physiques, que le joueur peut décider de collecter au cours de son aventure. Ces objets n’apportent généralement rien au déroulement de l’histoire, et ne sont que des bonus, sans que le joueur ait en théorie un quelconque intérêt à les ramasser. Ce sont les photos de Life is Strange, les Voxophones de Bioshock Infinite''Bioshock Infinite'', développé par Irrational Games, édité par 2K Games, sorti le 26 mars 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360. Site officiel., les Runes et Charmes d’Os de Dishonored''Dishonored'', développé par Arkane Studios, édité par Bethesda Softworks, sorti le 9 octobre 2012, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360. Site officiel.… Encore une fois, selon les créateurs, ces objets à collectionner sont utilisés de manière bien différentes. Si dans Life is Strange ils n’ont absolument aucun impact sur le jeu et sont juste présents pour stimuler l’envie du joueur de les collectionner, ils peuvent parfois avoir un impact léger, si bien qu’ils sont une aide pour finir le jeu, mais ne sont pas nécessaires, comme c’est le cas des Charmes d’Os de Dishonored. Le dernier-né des studios Playdead, Inside''Inside'', développé et édité par Playdead, sorti le 29 juin 2016, disponible sur PC (Steam, Humble Store, gog.com), PlayStation 4 et Xbox One. Site officiel., allie ces collectables à un système de fins alternatives, en ne débloquant la dernière fin du jeu qu’une fois tous les objettrouvés. Dans ce même domaine figure l’utilisation des succès, qu’ils soient intégrés au cœur du jeu ou via une plateforme externe telles que peuvent l’être Steam pour un jeu prévu pour ordinateur, mais aussi Xbox Live pour un jeu Xbox, ou bien même Google Play pour un jeu android. En fixant des objectifs au joueur, les succès améliorent parfois grandement la durée de vie du jeu. Certains jeux proposent des quantités de succès tellement démentiels que tous les obtenir relève parfois de l’exploit, rares sont les joueurs ayant réussi à débloquer l’intégralité des quelques 500 succès de Payday 2''Payday 2'', développé par Overkill Softwares, édité par 505 Games, sorti le 13 août 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360. Site officiel, par exemple. Certains jeux présentent même des succès réalisables après un certain nombre de parties jouées, comme c’est le cas pour Tales of Zestiria''Tales of Zestiria'', développé et édité par Bandai Namco, sorti le 22 janvier 2015, disponible sur Steam, Playstation 4 et Playstation 3. Site Officiel (japonais). Possibilités de jeu Un dernier élément très courant réside en la multiplicité des manières d’aborder le jeu. Prenons comme exemple le très bon Borderlands 2''Borderlands 2'', développé par Gearbox Softwares, édité par 2K Games, sorti le 18 septembre 2012, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita et Nvidia Shield. Site officiel, Wiki., qui impose dès le début un choix au joueur, celui de la manière dont il souhaite aborder sa première expérience de jeu. Ainsi, différentes classes de personnage sont présentées, ayant chacune ses spécificités, qui auront nécessairement un impact sur la façon dont le joueur abordera les différentes épreuves qui lui seront présentées. Un joueur ayant fini le jeu et l’ayant apprécié pourra ainsi choisir de le refaire en prenant une autre classe pour avoir une nouvelle vision des possibilités du jeu, en attaquant les ennemis de manière plus furtive, par exemple. Dans un autre registre, cet élément de Game Design se retrouve dans un grand nombre de jeux de stratégie, que j’ai décidé d’illustrer par le récent Civilisation VI''Civilisation VI'', développé par Firaxis Games et édité par 2K Games, sorti le 21 octobre 2016, disponible sur Steam (Windows, Mac). Site officiel, Wiki.. Dans ce jeu, un nombre assez important de civilisations sont proposées, qui influent indirectement sur la façon de jouer. Telle civilisation privilégiera par exemple une production de culture importante, car les bonus qui lui sont conférés tendent vers ce type de production, tandis qu’une autre sera plus scientifique. De plus, la multiplicité des types de victoires ajoute encore à la rejouabilité, le joueur aura logiquement envie de tester les différentes manières de gagner une partie. À ceci s’ajoute une centaine de succès, certains demandant des actions particulières en lien avec une civilisation, ce qui allonge encore la durée de vie de ce type de jeux. Roguelike Historiquement, le roguelike se définit comme étant un jeu dans lequel le joueur visite des donjons générés aléatoirement. Si de nos jours ce genre n’existe plus en tant que tel, de nombreux jeux empruntent des éléments caractéristiques de ce genre, tel que le système d’étages de donjon. Comme je le disais en introduction, l’idée de ce billet m’est venue en cours d’écriture, alors que je me lançais sur le genre des roguelike. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas le genre ne verront probablement pas le lien, mais ce lien est omniprésent dans ce genre de jeux. En effet, le roguelike est fondé sur la rejouabilité. Prenons l’exemple du très connu The Binding of Isaac''The Binding of Isaac : Rebirth'', édité et développé par Nicalis, sorti le 4 novembre 2014, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U et Xbox One. Site officiel.. Dans ce jeu, une partie complète dure entre 20 et 50 minutes, pas plus. Pourtant, le compteur de mon temps de jeu sur Isaac affiche à l’heure ou j’écris ces lignes pas moins de 220 heures passées à jouer. Si Isaac a su me faire jouer, moi et des milliers d’autres joueurs pendant autant de temps, alors que les parties sont aussi courtes, il y a bien une raison. Tout d’abord, Isaac rassemble en un seul jeu tous les points évoqués avant. Isaac présente plusieurs manières de finir une partie, dépendant des actions entreprises au cours du jeu, plus de 300 objets qui peuvent être obtenus, certains devant être débloqués par certaines actions spécifiques, débloquant dans le même temps l’objet et le succès associé, fait varier les possibilités du jeu avec une dizaine de personnages, deux modes de jeu principaux, en plus d’un système de “Daily Run”, des parties différentes chaque jour, et attribuant un score au joueur en fonction de sa prestation. Les roguelike sont un concentré de rejouabilité. Et ça marche, le genre se diversifie, et des jeux mêlant des éléments de roguelike à d’autres styles de jeu voient le jour, comme c’est le cas de Faster Than Light''FTL : Faster Than Light'', développé et édité par Sunset Games, sorti le 14 septembre 2012, disponible sur Steam et iOS. Site officiel., dans lequel le joueur contrôle l’équipage d’un vaisseau spatial, ou encore Reigns''Reigns'', développé par Nerial et édité par Devolver Digital, sorti le 11 août 2016, disponible sur Steam, iOS et Android. Site officiel., dont j’ai déjà parlé plus longuement dans le billet de fin d’année 2016. Le paroxysme du mélange de ce genre avec d’autres devant naturellement être attribué à Dungeon of the Endless''Dungeon of the Endless'', développé et édité par Amplitude Studios, sorti le 27 octobre 2014, disponible sur Steam, Xbox One et iOS. Site officiel., créé par les français de chez Amplitude Studios. Dungeon of the Endless allie des éléments de RPG, de jeux de gestion de ressources, de tower-defense et de roguelike dans un jeu aussi improbable que génial et addictif. Si jamais le genre vous intéresse, voici une liste de roguelike hybrides à essayer : Crypt of the NecroDancer''Crypt of the NecroDancer'', développé et édité par Brace Yourself Games, sorti le 23 avril 2015, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita et iOS. Site Officiel, intégrant des éléments de jeu de rythme, Spelunky''Spelunky'', développé et édité par Mossmouth, LLC, sorti en version gratuite en 2008, puis en version commerciale entre 2012 et 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 et PlayStation Vita. Site officiel. et Rogue Legacy''Rogue Legacy'', développé et édité par Cellar Door Games, sorti le 27 juin 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One et PlayStation 3. Site officiel., roguelikes et jeux de plateforme, Don’t Starve''Don't Starve'', développé et édité par Klei Entertainment, sorti le 23 avril 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, iOS et Android. Site officiel, Wiki., roguelike et jeu de survie, Risk of Rain''Risk of Rain'', développé par Hopoo Games, édité par Chucklefish games, sorti le 19 novembre 2013, disponible sur Steam, PlayStation 4 et PlayStation Vita. Site officiel., un roguelike de plateforme ayant la particularité d’avoir une difficulté croissant en continu, au cours du temps, ou encore, pour finir Enter the Gungeon''Enter the Gungeon'', développé par Dodge Roll et édité par Devolver Digital, disponible sur Steam et PlayStation 4. Site Officiel., roguelike et jeu de tir en vue du dessus. Bon jeu ! ---- J’ai décidé pour ce billet de ne pas aborder les jeux à durée de vie théoriquement infinie ou n’ayant pas de fin, tels que certains jeux de gestion comme Cities Skyline''Cities Skyline'', développé par Colossal Order et édité par Paradox Interactive, sorti le 10 mars 2015 et disponible sur Steam et Xbox One. Site officiel. pour prendre un exemple récent, ou encore des jeux plus de type “arcade”, avec des parties courtes mais différentes à chaque fois, comme pour osu!osu!, développé et édité par Dean Herbert, sorti le 16 septembre 2007, disponible sur Windows, MacOS, iOS, Android et Windows Phone. Site officiel. ou encore Keep Talking and Nobody Explode''Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes'', développé et édité par Steel Crates Games, sorti le 16 juillet 2015, disponible sur Steam et Android VR. Site officiel.. J’ai également décidé de ne me concentrer que sur des jeux sortis il y a peu de temps (le plus ancien date de 2012), pour donner un aperçu de cet aspect du jeu vidéo tel qu’il est aujourd’hui. N’hésitez pas à faire part de vos expériences en terme de rejouabilité dans les commentaires ci-dessous ! Références